


Fly High 🕊

by butterflygarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, I really suck at tagging, I'm an angst writer so Im sorry in advance, Maybe alot of angst, One Shot, Pure, Someone pls teach me how to tag, Toxic Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wholesome, boyfriend scenarios, breakup and possible makeup, breakup scenarios, but almost, just imagine having them as your boyfriend omg, nah not really, or not hahahahaha, they will be the best boyfriend, will add more relationships in the future, will include some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygarden/pseuds/butterflygarden
Summary: Ever feel depressed because the love of your life is a fictional character? What if I told you that you can live that dream of dating your volleyball player by reading? Yes, reading. By reading my fanfic, Fly High 🕊, you can live the dream life you've always wanted! Just click on the title of this oneshot compilation and you will be transported to a land of your imagination! Volleyball players from your favorite team will be waiting for you. So read my fanfic now and you will never feel lonely again! Fly High and live a life of heavenly pleasures!(side effects may include post imagine depression; the realization of how single and lonely your life is; an unhealthy obsession of moving pixels; finding out that you can never really be with your anime crush; and more)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my tiktok followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+tiktok+followers).



Hello Lovely Readers!!!!!

This will be a compilation of oneshots about you and your relationship with your chosen haikyuu character/s :) I used to have a tiktok account where I would post random imagines of anime characters x reader, and most of them would tell me that I should post it on fanfic sites so here is me posting my imagines in AO3. 

The oneshots can range from wholesome scenarios to breakup scenarios. There will be no smut here, but I am thinking about creating a separate one for the smuts just to keep things organize. I am also thinking about creating a boyfriend/girlfriend scenario for BNHA, but my schedule wont allow me :(

Anyways imma shut up now so you can go on and live your fantasy


	2. a little note

I was doing my school work while writing the first oneshot (wow multitasking) and I wasn't really sure if I was going to commit to this oneshot collection. I really just created this out of a whim and because my tiktok followers thought it would be a good idea. Since my professors just added more school work for my classmates and I to do, I was giving up hope on this oneshot compilation and decided to delete it. BUT THEN when I was about to delete it i saw that I had 3 kudos and 51 hits!!! I didn't even started yet and people really out here giving me kudos uwu

I can't leave those 3 people hanging :(   
It is my responsibility to live up to my promise of helping them feel less lonely. Tis my duty as a writer u_u

pls bear with me tho cuz my schedule really is full, but I promise to write as much as I can <3

The first chapter will be out tomorrow :) (hopefully I'll remember to post it)


	3. Date Night (Kozume Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend finally have time to go on a first date.

It was a Friday night and you were finally free from your hectic schedule. You and your new boyfriend decided that it was perfect to go out on a date. Considering that you both are free it was the best time to go on a long awaited dinner. 

You were a bit nervous since this is your first date with him. It wasn't because you were shy to be around him; you two are quite comfortable with each other. It's just that this is your first actual date. Both of you have been busy, and usually your plans to spend some time together would be moved. The idea of looking amazing and finding the perfect place to go out and eat is what shakes you.

You wanted it to be like that ones in the movies. You wanted the two of you go out to a fancy restaurant, and drink some fancy wine that goes well with your fancy stake, then after eating you both can walk around town and do whatever. They don't really show what happens after the two characters eat, they usually go straight to the sex scenes, but you weren't really interested if you and Kenma would end up having sex. You just wanted a nice dinner that both of you can enjoy. 

After spraying some perfume you doorbell rang. You went to go get it and saw your wonderful boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, standing outside your home. He stood there holding a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers. His golden, cat-like eyes scanned you up and down. 

"You look nice," he complimented. 

"Just nice?" You asked concerned. You looked down to the outfit you had on and tried to flatten possible creases on the fabric. Kenma noticed your sudden distressed. "I mean, you don't look bad, you look...nice," he tried his hardest to explain, but this is Kenma. As much as you'd prefer a 'you're beautiful' or a 'you are breathtaking', but of course a 'you look nice' is the best compliment you can get from your boyfriend.

"You look nice too," you echoed back and added, "dashing, even."

With that simple compliment Kenma's face turned as red as the roses in the bouquet in his hands. He shyly hid his face behind the flowers. His cute action made your heart squeeze. He is just so adorable. 

"Oh, pudding, please don't hide your handsome face from me," you flirted. Kenma's face got even more red. He wasn't used to getting all the attention; he really didn't want to be under the spotlight. Kenma hated being the center of attention, but if it meant being the center of _your_ attention he might just tolerate it. To be honest, you were everything Kenma disliked in a person. You were loud, and energetic; you always got in his personal space; you had no boundaries when it came to just you two. You were just so bright, but no matter how much Kenma wanted to turn and shield himself from you it was your warmth that made him stay. It was comforting to have someone support him and his love for video games; someone he could turn to and vent about losing and celebrate when he won. Not only did he love the comfort you gave him, he also loved being your safety. He loved being the one to catch you when you fall, to protect you from all the bad things in life, to hold you tight and whisper that everything will be okay. He loves you, and he hopes that after the date he could finally say it. 

"are these for me?" you asked and carefully took the bouquet from his hand. Kenma shyly nodded his head, his face still beat-red. You cradled the massive bouquet in your arms, "I love it!"

You planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "you are such a sweetheart."

Kenma's heart fluttered with the many compliments you were throwing him. His brain was all fuzzy and he couldn't think of what to say back. So he just nodded and hid behind the box of chocolates. You laughed at his adorableness. God, you love this man so much.

You took his free hand in yours. "Come in," you led him inside, "wait for me while I put these in some water," you gestured to the bouquet with a nod of your head. All he did was hum; it was all he could do. Kenma was so overwhelmed with all these emotions he couldn't open his mouth to speak, even if he wanted to compliment your outfit and the smell of your lovely perfume his brain just wont let him. 

Kenma sat on your couch and watched you disappear into your kitchen to find a vase to hold your flowers. Once you were out of sight, Kenma's whole body relaxed and the tension in his chest was lifted. He knew he was nervous for your first date, but not this nervous. He could feel the sweat forming from the back of his neck and seeping into his shirt's collar; his mind was just a mess and his thoughts were all over the place; it felt like his heart was pounding so loudly he could hear it pumping in his chest. 

Kenma puffed out a breath of air and set the chocolates on the coffee table in front of him. He wiped his clammy hands on his lap and began to thump his foot on your carpeted floor like some bunny. Kenma just wanted to have a normal dinner like you two would always have when when you'd come over his place; just a relaxing evening with the two of you bickering what movie to put on and what kind of pizza to order. He wanted to just have that as the first date, but when you mentioned wanting to go out and eat at this fancy restaurant he couldn't say no. Kenma wanted to make you happy, and he would do anything to make you happy. 

"Kenma!" The sudden sound of him name being called made Kenma jolt in the air. 

He turned to look behind him and was greeted with you perfect face. Just looking at you made Kenma's head spin. From you beautiful hair that he would burry his face in while you two would cuddle; to your cute nose that would bop his own, and affectionate gesture you would do whenever your would lean in for a kiss. Your hands are Kenma's favorite part about you.

Your hands were the first thing he'd search for when he woke up; he'd hold it and bring it up for a good morning kiss. Holding your hand brought him comfort when he felt overwhelmed out in public. When he'd win a game he would run straight to you and tell you all about it then as you would clap for him he would take your hands and give them loving kisses. Then on times when he's down you would hold his hand and rub your thumb over the back of his hand while you whispered encouraging words to him. 

"Are you ready to go?" You asked. 

Kenma nodded his head then the two of you left your place. You both walked out to the side walk and to Kenma's parked car. Your boyfriend opened the door for you. "What your step," he said with his usual soft voice. You thanked him and got in the passenger seat. Kenma walked around the car to get in the driver's seat while you fastened your seatbelt. Once Kenma had his own seatbelt on, he started the engine and drove. 

The drive was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Kenma had his focus on the road while you would hum to the music playing on the radio. The ride wasn't long; the restaurant was actually closer than expected. It was a newly opened French restaurant, and people had been talking about it nonstop all over social media. It had loads of good reviews so you thought it wouldn't hurt to try the food. You told your boyfriend that you wanted to visit the place, but he wasn't interested at first. After some time of convincing him, he just went with it because it made you so happy. 

Once you reached your destination, you were both surprised to see the masses upon masses of people there. You both knew the place had just opened, but you didn't expect this much people to get in with the hype. You found the number of people intimidating, and Kenma didn't like the idea of having to be squished by strangers. That, however, didn't stop the two of you; it actually made both of you even more determined to get a seat in the restaurant. 

You and your boyfriend are total opposites. His quiet and you're loud; he doesn't like being active and you like to keep your body moving; he likes to stay home and play video games while you like to go out and party every once in a while. There is one thing you two have in common: you both hate losing. 

After Kenma parked the car, the two of you made your way in the building. There was so many people and it was hard to get through. Kenma had a protective arm around you and used himself as a shield and took most of the shoves and the jabs from the crowed. When you finally got to the receptionist, the guy there immediately informed you that there were fifteen people in the waiting list. 

"Are you willing to wait for a table ma'am/sir?" the receptionist asked. Judging from the lack of any sign of defeat it was clear that you were willing to wait, even if it took 15 people. "We are willing to wait," you answered proudly. 

"We are?" Kenma asked in your ear, unsure if he heard you right.

"We are!" You confirmed.

Kenma sighed, "we are."

There weren't any seats to sit on while you waited so you both were left to stand. Time went by slowly. Five minutes felt like half an hour; ten minutes felt like an hour; and fifteen minutes felt like an hour and a half. A good forty minuets had passed and within that time of waiting there were still 15 people listed before you. You were still determined to wait for your turn, but you felt bad for your boyfriend. He there by your side with his hands in his pockets. It was quiet between the two of you when suddenly the growling sound of his empty stomach filled the silence. This made you feel bad, and helped you make a decision. 

You reached for his hand, and he gave it to you. You tugged him gently, "come on. Let's go eat somewhere else." 

" You sure? We can still wait for a table if you want," He offered, but you simple shook your head.   
  
"I'm not feeling it anymore," you told him while leading the poor boy out the building, "how about we go get some McDonald's?"

Kenma liked the idea and agreed. You hopped in the car excitedly. It made Kenma smile; he was glad that the little inconvenience didn't ruin your mood.

So there you were, sitting in a McDonald's in your semi-formal attire eating chicken nuggets and french fries. Kenma held his happy meal toy up to admire it. It was cute how his golden eyes scanned the plastic toy in his hands. 

"Kenma, you're so cute," you admitted. 

Kenma wasn't ready to hear those words, and once again his mind went black and he froze in place. His hold on the toy loosened and it fell in his box of chicken nuggets. This made you laugh. 

Your boyfriend watched you laugh your ass off. You had couple of fries between your thumb and index finger, the ketchup dripping on the tray bellow; there was also a drop of ketchup on you chin, but that didn't phase Kenma at all; you were still beautiful in this eyes. He didn't really know how it happened, but it just happened. Without thinking, his mouth moved on it's own and formed the words, "I love you." 

You laughing stopped and it was quiet. Kenma slammed his forehead on the table in an attempt to hide his face from you. He didn't want to see the stupid blush glowing in his cheeks, plus, he was too embarrassed to look you int the eye.

It was all ruined. Kenma had everything planned out. He planned to tell you the "big L word" when he sends you home. It was the best time because he could run back to his place after and just wait for your reply the next morning, but it was all ruined and it was because of his stupid mouth. Kenma's heart began pounding against his chest, and sweat was forming on the back of his neck. His hands were getting clammy and his breathing was uneven. Kenma wanted nothing more than to disappear

A hand grabbed his clammy one which made him look up to meet your eyes. There you were, looking down at him with that beautiful smile and that warm glow radiating off of you like a halo. Kenma felt relaxed and safe under your warmth. He loved it; he loved that you would never make fun of his even when he did the most awkward things; he loved how you accepted him for who he was; he loved you. 

"I love you," he repeated with more confidence. 

Your smile grew brighter than the sun, "I love you too."

It wasn't the best place nor time to declare your love for each other, but none of you really cared. He loves you and you love him; that's what matters right now. Even if you had to wait in line for almost an hour and still didn't end up living that movie-like first date with the fancy wine and the fancy stake, you were contented. You loved your McDonald's date, you loved the fries and the chicken nuggets; Kenma's happy meal; and the loud chatter of other customers; the smell of burger patties and the beeping of the ice cream machine. You loved the man sitting in front of you, and no failed dates would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me writing the first half while listening to that one Kenma x listener Yagami Yato audio  
> not me ignoring my midterms essay and 5 other homeworks for this  
> not me risking my grade for this fluff  
> no, not me, wrong bitch o3o
> 
> But like seriously, hi, welcome back! Hope you enjoyed your first date with Kenma <3  
> Feel free to share your criticism and opinions in the comment section. Please don't be shy I would really love to hear all of your thoughts because I really do need people to critic my work. I want to become a better writer and the only way to do that is to learn from constructive criticism.
> 
> Have a nice day, and don't forget to wash your hands and hydrate <3


	4. Sugar for My Suga (Sugawara Kōshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You noticed your boyfriend has been stressed lately so you surprise him with a little sweet surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one <3
> 
> I thought of this scenario while baking cookies the other day, and thought it was cute so here it is, my second oneshot. Please accept my Sugawara uwu
> 
> It took hard work to write this because I couldn't keep still and just got all giggly while writing :D
> 
> I finished my homework early just to write this so please enjoy :)

Your boyfriend loved his job; he was passionate about it. Sugawara Kōshi was an elementary school teacher; and you'd think he'd come home complaining about how rowdy the students are, but it was quite the opposite. He was proud of his students and he would always boast about their small achievements. Sugawara was also dedicated into making sure each and every one of his student's were learning, and that they understood the lesson. He would go all night planning what to do for his class and how to cater each and every student. He was a hard worker, your Kōshi, and you admired him for it. With hard work, however, comes great stress; and you've noticed the stress getting into your boyfriend's head. 

Nowadays Sugawara would come home with a scowl on his face, and he seemed more distant. He would skip dinner and go straight to bed. Then in the morning you'd wake up to an empty bed; he just up and left. You didn't like to seem him like this; skipping meals and not getting enough sleep. It wasn't healthy and it made you very worried. 

You loved you boyfriend so much and you made sure he knew that everyday. He has been nothing but perfect to you. Whenever you were lonely or down, and the world just seems to turn against you, you had him. He was always there by your side and helped you battle all the bad. It was right for you to do the same. So you decided to bake. 

Sugawara loved sweets; that was actually the reason why you two met. You owned opened your own bakery in town and he just so happened to drop by. He was charming and just as sweet. He was your sugar, and he lived up to that nickname pretty well. 

After work you rushed back home; you wanted to make sure you got home an hour before Sugawara. Lucky for you, Sugawara had a staff meeting and would be home later than usual. Once you got home you kicked your shoes off and threw your things on the couch. You rushed to the kitchen and prepared your ingredients. When you and Sugawara first met he bought a box of your chocolate chip cookies. He was in a rush that time, and even if it was a short for a short while Sugawara never forgot your perfect face. Since that day he became a regular at your bakery, and he would always order one single cookie; and a box for special occasions. That is what you decided to bake for him today; your signature chocolate chip cookies. 

You mixed your dry ingredients with the wet ones and mixed it together until you got the perfect dough. At first you wanted to cut them into cute heart shapes, but you didn't have the time. You took too much time with the mixing, and your boyfriend would be home soon. Grabbing the chocolate chips, you scooped a cup and mixed it in the cookie dough. You were so focused with mixing the chocolate you didn't hear the opening and closing of your front door. Only when you felt a pair of arms sneak around your waist did you realize the surprise was ruined. 

"Watcha baking there, honey." 

Sugawara snuggled his face in between your neck and shoulder, and inhaled your scent. "Are you baking cookies?" he asked, his voice teasing. He spun you around and trapped you in his arms. His hands holding the counter, leaving you nowhere to run. "Must be a special day then", he smirked. 

Oh your poor cheeks. You can't help but blush to his actions. There goes your Kōshi; he just knows what to do to turn you to a flustered mess. 

"Hi, sugar. You're back," you greeted a bit unenthusiastically. Sugawara noticed your tone and raised his brow. "Oh? You're not happy that I'm home?" he teased. 

You immediately shook your head. "No, no, it's not that. It's just you weren't supposed to be home so soon," you explained.

You turned back to your bowl of cookie dough and confessed, "you said you had a staff meeting today so I wanted to surprise you with some cookies."

That brought a loving smile on Sugawara's lips. He kissed the back of your head, wrapped you in his arms and hugged you tight. "Aw, it's okay. We can bake it together!" 

So then the two of you baked. Sugawara was in charged of putting the tray in and getting it out of the oven while you prepared the dough on the tray and arranged the freshly baked cookies. That night you didn't bother making dinner and had the cookies instead. 

As the two of you snuggled on the couch, watching TV, Sugawara gently grabbed your chin between his index finger and thumb, and turned your head to face him. 

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, sugar." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks! 
> 
> I hoped you liked it as much as I do. Please feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions, but please no hate. Constructive criticism, is better than hate. The goal is to bring others up, not push them down :D
> 
> Also if you wish to request your favorite volleyball player go ahead and do so. I am more than happy to take in your requests, just leave the character you want and the scenario you two are in. If you want to be inserted in the oneshot you requested please don't forget to leave your chosen name and pronouns :)
> 
> Always remember to wear a mask and wash your hands. Stay safe, cuties!!


	5. Dedicated to You (Semi Eita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and some friends went go out for your birthday to grab some drinks and hang out. To your surprise, a familiar face was singing up on the stage. What shocked you even more was the song he was singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda like a song-oneshot-thing idk what it's called. Anyways, the song is "This Side of Paradise" by Coyote Theory <3

You and some friends from high school decided to meet up at a local bar fro your birthday. You all just wanted to catch up and update one another with you lives, and just want to see how everyone is doing. Your birthday was just an excuse to get the group back together. Seeing their faces again was nostalgic and it brought back memories of your time in Shirotorizawa, the school all of you used to go to.

You remembered chatting in the halls, and hanging out in an empty classroom during breaks. Every time you and your group would walk home together you would stop by this local convenience store to buy ice cream. One time while walking to the bus station with ice cream in hand, it began to rain. There was shrieking and ice creams falling; it was just a mess, but it was a fond memory to look back to. Having these people around you one more time felt like home. You missed your friends, but you also missed a certain someone. You want to move on from him, but your brain seems to pull back your feelings for him. 

The two of you ended thing pretty badly. It was over something so petty; you don't even remember what it was about. Sadly, what's done is done, and you can't take back everything that was said. You shook you head from those negative thoughts and focused on what was in front of you. The night was still young, and you had your friends by your side. What could go wrong?

"Ladies and gents, please put you hands together for The Birds of Prey!" 

The stage in the middle of the bar lit up and the crowed cheered for the performing act. 

"Thank you everyone, I hope you have a wonderful evening," one of the band members, the lead singer, announced and the band began to play. 

You looked up to the stage and almost dropped your drink. Out of all the musicians in the world why him? Why here? Why now? 

"Hey isn't the Semi? The guy from the volleyball team?" One of your friends asked aloud. The group suddenly turned to your direction, aware of your history with Te Birds of Prey's lead singer. They saw the down look on your face and immediately came to your aid. 

They pulled you in a group hug and cheered you up with words of comfort. "Don't worry, sweetie, we are at the back. He cant see you from there," one of your friends reassured. "Yeah! Don't let him ruin your night!"

You looked to the stage one more time and watched the lead singer belt out powerful notes. The crowed went wild and cheered for him, just as how you used to cheer for him when he'd host a private concert for you in his living room. Back in high school, he wasn't open about his passion for music, it was a secret he shared only to you. As much as you want to mope around and be sad to see your ex, you were happy. You were proud that he found other people to share his passion to and finally found the confidence to sing on stage. You really don't hate him, you could never hate him. It's just sometimes, when the nights get lonely, you think back to your time with him. Now, seeing him with your own two eyes, do you finally realize that you miss him more than you ever gave yourself credit for. Although, as much as you missed him, you didn't have the courage to make yourself known. It seemed like he hasn't noticed your presence in the crowed; you thanked the gods for that. 

As your friends had moved on and went back to their chit chatting and bantering, you watched your ex shine on stage. His voice was really good, and the way his voice harmonized with the backup singers was heavenly. He really looked happy, and that made you smile to yourself. 

The song ended and the crowed gave the band an applause. Semi strummed his guitar softly and spoke through the mic, "thank you everyone! The next song is going to hit home for me." Semi paused when the crowed clapped, and continued, "I wrote this song back in high school for a special someone, and it's their birthday today." The crowed clapped some more, some even turned their heads to look around for this "special someone". Semi noticed it too and explained, "oh, they aren't here, I just wanted to share you this song...just for the fun of it." 

Semi flashed a fake smile, but of course the crowed didn't know that. He began to pluck the strings of his guitar to a tune you knew all too well. It was the song he wrote for your 18th birthday. You remembered how nervous he looked. You two planned to go our for dinner, but after school he brought you to his place because he "forgot something" . You sat on his couch and waited patiently. Next thing you knew the lights in the living room shut off and out came semi with a guitar wrapped in Christmas lights. He plucked the strings in a pretty tune and sang. 

_"Ask me why my heart's inside my throat..."_

You wanted to cry right then and there. That was your song he was playing to this crowd. It was for you; dedicated to you, even after all this time.

_"I've never been in love, I've been alone..."_

Semi did still think about you, and when he missed you he would play the song he wrote for you. Today was you birthday. Yes, he still remembered, and he planned to call you but backed out before he could even grab his phone. Semi was scared that you were still mad at him. He didn't leave things good between the two of you. The breakup wasn't his fault, you took part in it too, but that doesn't excuse the hurtful things he said that day. He was really sorry and he wanted to fix the relationship, but he was too much of a coward. That was until he had the courage to come to your house one day, only to find our that you moved to the city; moved to a new life without him. So, he moved out as well. He met new people, started a band, and even works as a government employee. He is now living his life, but did he moved on from the past? Well, he is singing a song he wrote for his high school love to a bunch of strangers at a bar. He is far from being over you. 

_"Underneath the pale moonlight, dreaming of a circus life..."_

Semi loved you, he still did, and he would give up his arm and leg just to see you right now. Just to get that chance to say his piece and find closure. He did't care anymore if you would want to rebuild the relationship or not, he just wanted to see you. Semi wanted to know how you were doing, if you were doing great and living the life you always dreamed of. He just wanted...you. It has been you and it will always be you. It doesn't matter if he wasn't the guy in your life, he just wanted you to be in his. 

_"Cuz I'm lonely, I'm so lonely. If you hold me, I'll be your only!"_

Those words pierced your heart. You felt the emotion that came withe that line. You just knew he missed you as much as you missed him. Without even knowing it, you were already walking toward the stage. You friends noticed you standing up and leaving. They tried to talk you out of it, saying that you were just drunk, but you were sober. Sober enough to know that you wanted your Eita back. This was your chance to get him back. 

The music turned slow, and Semi began his solo, _"Are you lonely..."_

He had his eyes closed. He didn't know if he did that to feel the music or because he was scared he might breakdown in front of a big crowed. 

_"Passion is crashing as we speak,"_ he focused on a memory of you instead. The memory of you sitting in his living room when he played this song to you for the first time. 

_"You seem so lonely. You're the ground my feet wont reach."_

He remembered your face, and how happy you were that you were close to crying. Your eyes were glossy and your smile was big and bright. You held the expression of love in your eyes, he could even still feel it until now after how many years. He want's to see that look on your face one more time. Just once.

_"So if you're lonely..."_

Semi opened his eyes to look at the crowed, and he couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Did he drink too much to the point he's hallucinating. This person can't be you. Can't it? 

_"...darling you're glowing..."_

It was you. Your eyes, your smile, the loving look that you always had when you were looking at him. He knew this was you standing at the front of the crowed looking up at him with pure adoration. 

Semi smiled down at you; the way he always did. His eyes shined and his smile sparkled; it warmed your heart. You could feel the love he had for you through the words of the song. 

_"If you're lonely come be lonely with me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but I'm buried deep in school work. I will try my best to post as much as I can, but pls accept this oneshot 🥺
> 
> I already have an idea for the next one. I just hope I could make it longer than this one. 
> 
> Also show some love to Semi he is the best boy uwu


	6. Stress? I can help with that! (Tanaka Ryūnosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online school has been stressful so your lovely boyfriend wanted to help ease your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is dedicated to one of my readers <3 
> 
> Thank you so much Vexelier_Suix_Cipher for your support uwu
> 
> Your comments really do make my day and I hope you liked this one shot :D

School has been hectic. Ever since a quarantine was implemented, your school went online and to be honest it was not how you expected it to be. At first you were a bit glad because the tired student in you could finally relax since school was now online. You didn’t have to wake up an hour and 30 minutes before your first class to get ready and endure traffic. All you had to do was wake up, open your laptop and get in that zoom meet. You expected your tuition to go way down since you won’t need to pay for the facilities and for other school properties you were supposedly be using this year. Also you didn’t mind the easy access for google to  help with your quizzes and exams.

To your misfortune, each and every one of your expectations were all it will ever be—expectations. It was harder to get out of bed than regular school, and it was harder to find the meet link since there was just so many of them. Class schedules would always change to cater to your professors busy schedule, but they wouldn’t give a heads up. You’d just get a text from your friend two hours before the scheduled time that class was about to start. Sometimes you would miss the class completely. 

There were also instances when your minors would have the same schedule as your majors and you were forced to choose one over the other. If that wasn’t even more stressful, your tuition was just as expensive as how it used to be when things were normal. The school only cut a few hundreds, but nevertheless it was still pricey for an online class. Since quarantine started you lost your job and relied on your emergency savings to pay for rent and all the other necessities; you were really relying on the huge cut from your tuition to make things easier. Too bad your school was greedy and lacked empathy for their students. Yes, you had your parents, but you didn’t want to trouble them since they too were struggling in this pandemic.

Thank the gods you were living with your boyfriend, Ryūnosuke, at least you two would split the bill and only pay half. Oh, Ryūnosuke; always so understanding and always so supportive. He knew how stressed you were with school and work so he would offer to pay all the bills so you can save up, but you’d always decline because that would be unfair for him. You weren’t the only one stressed with work, Ryūnosuke was also struggling with his job. He was a personal trainer, and since the pandemic a big number of his clients phoned him to cancel their training all for the sake of social distancing. What was left of Ryūnosuke’s clients would have a video call with him, and Ryūnosuke would just guide the client through the workout.

Everything was just a mess, and you both can’t wait for things to go back to the way they were. There have been news of many vaccines still being worked on, but they are still not ready for the public. So all you can do now it wait, and maybe pray. However, right now, at this very moment, your boyfriends had something in mind to pass time and hopefully ease your stress a bit.

There was a knock on your shared bedroom door and Ryūnosuke’s adorable face poked in the room. His eyes landed on your curled up figure on the bed with your laptop in front of you. Your knees were tucked in close to your chest, your arms were crossed and you were biting your nails; a habit you do when you were stressed, or anxious, or both.

Ryūnosuke gently pushed the door with his foot and walked in the room with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

“Hey, babe! Wanna take a break and drink some hot chocolate with me?” He asked, hopeful you would accept his offer.

“Not now; I’m busy.”

His heart sank; sad that his plan to get you in a good mood had failed instantly. He set the two mugs down on the bedside table and joined you in bed. He sat behind you and wrapped his arms around your figure. He rest his chin on your shoulder, and from there he peeked at your laptop; curious on what could be more important than a hot chocolate break. He knew you took your hot chocolate very seriously, so having you decline to his offer was a bit of a shock to him. Of course, he understood you were just busy with school—writing your term paper about abortion for your bioethics class.

You seemed to be stuck on a paragraph and don’t know how to continue. Your brain just stopped working and decided it didn’t know how to English. All you could think about is how you were just 4 pages in a 15 page assignment and you need to have it done by next week. Your anxiety creeps in your brain and fuels your stress even more. Ryūnosuke could feel your body tense and your shoulders shake a bit. Your breathing deeper than normal, and it was starting to worry him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with genuine worry. He held you tighter and pulled you closer to him. You turned your upper body to hug your boyfriend properly. You buried your face in his chest and inhaled his scent. 

"I'm okay," you answered.

Actually you were the complete opposite. You just want to burst into tears but you can’t; not when Ryūnosuke is around. You didn’t want him to worry. But Ryūnosuke wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he can't tell the difference between "I'm okay" with " I'm okay ". 

Ryūnosuke reached for the laptop and closed it. He then held your face in his hands and and rubbed his thumbs on your cheeks comfortingly. Ryūnosuke scanned your face and noticed how watery your eyes were. You were trying to hold back your crying, but you were failing. The tears were now streaming down and Ryūnosuke would wipe them away with his thumbs. 

"How about we have that hot chocolate break now?" 

You nodded your head and wipe your face with the sleeves of your hoodie. You watched Ryūnosuke get up from the bed and reach for the two mugs. He pursed his lips and said, "the hot chocolate got cold; let's go heat it up."

He held the two mugs by the handle in one hand and held your hand with the other. Ryūnosuke led you out of the room and in the living area. Your apartment was small; it only had one bedroom and one bathroom. Going in the apartment you are met with the genkan entryway and a shoe cabinet pressed to the side. Walk a few more feet and you have the makeshift kitchen—with a sink, a stove, cabinets, and drawers—and a small dining table with two chairs for the two people living there. You two hardly eat on the dining table; you'd usually bring your food and eat in the small living area. You living area was at the back of the apartment; it had a tv, coffee table, and a sofa. You and Ryūnosuke would sit on the couch and eat your meals there while watching TV. It really was a small apartment, but it was home. 

Ryūnosuke told you to sit on the sofa while he went to heat up the hot chocolate with the microwave. You plopped on the sofa and cuddled with the throw pillow. You can hear the buttons of the microwave and then the loud hum. You always wondered why microwaves were so damn loud. If they were a bit quieter maybe Ryūnosuke wouldn't catch you having a midnight snack. 

You begrudgingly reached for the remote on the coffee table and switch on the television. The TV's black screen was instantly replaced with a coffee commercial. You didn't bother to watch the commercial, and just pressed your face on to the soft cushion in your arms. How long was your last sleep? You don't remember. You've been focusing your time and energy to your online classes you can never have a good 8 hour sleep. It was either to sleep or to fail, and you can't fail school; it would be such a waste of money. 

Actually you've been thinking about dropping out, but Ryūnosuke said that you should prioritize you education, plus you already paid for the full payment. Dropping out now wouldn't just be a waste of money, but a waste of effort as well. 

You sighed and shake the negative thought from your head. You didn't need all this negativity, you needed a break. Your brain is so tired you could feel it crinkle, which doesn't seem healthy. 

"Here we go. One hot chocolate for you," Ryūnosuke walked over to the sofa and handed you your mug. You gladly took the mug from his hand and moved to give him space to sit. You blew away the steam rising from the warm brown liquid and took a small sip. As always, the drink was delicious; you hummed in delight. 

"And one hot chocolate for me," Ryūnosuke sang and sat on the empty space beside you. He held his mug with one hand and wrapped his free arm around your shoulder. You instinctively rest your head on his shoulder; you hummed with content. This is exactly what you needed—a delicious mug of hot chocolate, the person you loved with your whole heart, and some cheesy romcom playing in the television. Maybe your term paper can wait a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to post this 2 weeks ago but shit hit the fan. School was hectic and we had two typhoons back-to-back which made my wife shit. My school gave us a week break but they still gave us a case study to work on and I had a 15 page term paper to do.
> 
> This one shot was shorter than I wanted it to be and I’m sorry :( 
> 
> I will try to post as much as I can, but I won’t promise anything 
> 
> Hope you have a great day! Stay safe, wash your hands, and don’t forget to wear a mask <3


End file.
